Bite Me
by Marauders-And-Lily-I-Love
Summary: Sirius is deliberately annoying poor Moony.When Remus tells him off,he's slightly shocked by the response he recieves."What are you gonna do about it,Moony?" Sirius whispered,grey eyes sparkling mischievously."Bite me?" Oooh.For MisheruMishell RLSB SLASH


**_Hellooo!_**

**_This is a birthday fic for one MisheruMishell (I really hope I spelt that right :P)! I really hope you like this and that you have a brilliant birthday! :) (a friend of yours asked me to write this - don't worry - I'm not a stalker :P) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_**

**_I'm really nervous about posting this story, I don't know what I think of it, so tell me what you thought._**

**_FLUFFY RLSB SLASH. :)_**

**_Hope everyone likes this!_**

**_Please review :D_**

**_M x_**

* * *

"Where are you going, Sirius?" Remus asked his best friend, watching as he stood up from next to him and began packing up all of his belongings.

"Dinner, Moony, where else?" Sirius Black replied easily, brushing his silky black locks out of his eyes before heaving his bag onto his shoulder.

"But you haven't finished your DADA essay yet, Padfoot." Remus protested, looking up him through glowing amber eyes, "Shouldn't you at least get it done?"

"Nah." The Animagus grinned, silvery eyes twinkling rebelliously as he began to turn away.

"Padfoot! It's due tomorrow - you really should get it done or-" Remus began, only to have his voice die in his throat when Sirius gracefully leaned over so that they were almost nose to nose. He could feel Sirius' warm breath skating over his lips, and his own breath hitched when the silver eyes of his best friend flicked down to Remus' lips.

"What are you gonna do, Moony?" Sirius whispered, unable to help noticing the lovely pink blotches staining Remus' pale skin, as well as the way his eyelashes gently brushed the tops of his cheekbones ever so slightly when he lowered his amber eyes. "Bite me?"

Remus' eyes shot up at that, locking with the intense silver ones and there was a crackle of electricity in the air, fizzing and sparking around them. Remus' amber eyes darkened at the intense look in Sirius' before he blinked suddenly and reluctantly pulled away to clear his suddenly extremely dry throat.

"You shouldn't say something like that to _me_, Sirius." He said neutrally, turning back to the essay lying before him. Smirking, Sirius turned to make his way out of the common room and headed down to dinner.

-

"Padfoot!" Remus yelled down the stairs of the dormitory, sounding pretty damn mad. "Get your sorry arse up here!"

Sirius, who was currently absorbed in a rather violent game of chess with one Peter Pettigrew, grinned widely, stood up and began to climb up stairs, but not before stretching luxuriously – obviously intending on taking as much time as possible and further incense his furry friend.

Silently pushing open the door to their room, he slipped inside just as quietly, taking a moment to admire the sight that was an angry Remus before making his presence known. "Hi there, Moony, what's up?"

Remus turned around, looking utterly pissed off. "Why is my box of Sugar Quills empty? You know that _nobody_ is allowed to touch my Sugar Quills." He added, looking extremely dangerous, but surprisingly enough, this didn't deter Sirius' answer.

"I was hungry. Those were the only things I could find." Sirius shrugged nonchalantly, knowing very well that Remus wouldn't believe that for a second. After all, Peter Pettigrew lived in their dorm.

"Don't give me that, Sirius." Remus snapped. "You could have taken some of Pete's snacks! You know he doesn't care!"

"Yeah…" Sirius replied thoughtfully, "I could've. But I didn't."

"Why?"

"Because I like Sugar Quills." Sirius strode towards Remus, only stopping when they were so close that it would have been difficult to slip a piece of parchment between them. "Because I like _your _Sugar Quills."

Remus stared directly into the animagus' eyes and could feel some of his anger abating slightly, before an infuriatingly cheeky grin formed on Sirius' face and it came back full-force. "Don't you ever touch my Sugar Quills again! _Ever!_"

"Or what?" Sirius leaned further in again, eyes connecting intensely, and Remus couldn't help but feel that it was vaguely reminiscent of the situation that had taken place earlier that day. Sirius' body was... warm. "You're gonna _bite_ me?"

And in that moment, Remus realised something.

Sirius had planned this.

And if Remus knew anything about Sirius, it was that he was persistent. Often overly so. And therefore, whatever it was that Sirius wanted, he wouldn't stop until he achieved it. Being the Marauder he was, Remus would of course, have to respond in kind.

Sirius drew in a sharp breath at the slow, sly smirk spreading over his werewolf's face and a mixture of trepidation and lust flooded through him, making his heart beat double-time and his eyes darken until they were as dark as thunder clouds during a storm. Moving away slightly, Remus cocked his head to the side, face assuming an utterly innocent expression as he said, "Oh well, they're only Sugar Quills, right?"

And with that, Remus chucked the empty box onto his bed, shot Sirius an angelic smile and almost _flounced _out of the room, leaving a very bewildered Sirius Black behind him.

Remus Lupin had a plan.

-

The next time it happened, Remus was rummaging through his trunk, looking for his favourite book – which for some _strange _reason didn't seem to be in it's place. The werewolf was beginning to get rather frustrated, until it occurred to him that one Sirius Black was probably downstairs in the common room, sitting in a chair and laughing his head off, with _his_ book in his hands.

The bastard.

Taking a deep breath, he stalked down the steps into the common room, suspicions confirmed when he spotted his supposed best friend lounging in the armchair, _Remus_' book dangling carelessly from his hands. "Sirius!"

Aforementioned young man looked up at the werewolf, eyes sparkling mischievously. "What's up, Remy? You look a tad… _hot and bothered_…"

Regardless of his plan, Remus blushed. Clearing his throat and composing himself, he narrowed his eyes dangerously before snatching up Sirius' arm and yanking him up to the dormitories.

"Now, now, Moony, what's this all about?" Sirius asked, widening his eyes innocently even as he had Remus' book clutched in his hands. Oh, the fucking nerve of that boy.

"Why do you have my book?" It was unnerving, at the sight of the smirking, tall, dark-haired beauty, he suddenly couldn't remember what his plan consisted of. His carefully formulated plan, which he had taken quite some time to think up and set up – was currently being torn to shreds and thrown out the window like a piece of parchment.

All because of Sirius Black.

Damn that man.

"Well, Moony, it was rather simple." Sirius began. "I thought about all the times that you told me that I should really start reading. And _then _I thought about that book in which your nose is practically glued to. So I attempted to read it."

"Well, next time you want to borrow _this _book, can you _ask_?!" Remus snapped. "Any other book you can just take – but not this one."

"Why?" Sirius goaded petulantly, raising a perfectly shaped black eyebrow.

"Because," Remus mirrored Sirius' previous actions and moved closer and closer, before carefully enunciating, "otherwise, I will _bite_ you." Their breaths were mingling now. They were so damn close and Sirius could feel his head reel from his proximity to his lovely werewolf, and Remus' face flushed when he saw Sirius' silver eyes darken considerably, revealing the thunder clouds, and oh _Merlin _this was just too much…

"What are you going to do if I don't give you the book?" Sirius whispered, sliding his hands over the werewolf's waist, pulling Remus flush against him.

"Do you want me to show you?" The tawny haired Gryffindor murmured, lips ghosting over Sirius', as he gazed at his hopefully-soon-to-be-lover through hooded eyes.

Without hesitation Sirius pressed his lips to Remus', gasping at the feeling of those soft lips moulding against his own. Swiping his tongue over his lover's lower lip, he almost happy-danced when Remus' mouth parted, granting him entry. His tongue delved through his lips, mapping out the warm cavern that was Remus' mouth.

_Lust_ and _need_ and _want_ and pure, unadulterated _feeling _coursed through Sirius' veins, making his blood sing, his head spin and his heart almost thump its way out of his chest.

When he felt Remus' arms slither around his neck, pulling him impossibly closer, he moaned softly and was just about to drag himself away (_damn that stupid oxygen) _but was rather effectively prevented from doing so, when Remus bit his lower lip.

Sirius yelped and moved away, lip still trapped between Remus' teeth, narrowing his eyes at the werewolf who was staring up at him with wide, innocent eyes.

Remus pulled Sirius back into his embrace, before he quickly let go of his lip and swiped away the blood he had drawn.

"What the _bloody_ hell did you think you were doing?" Sirius all but screeched, waving his arms in the air in protest.

"Biting you, Padfoot. Couldn't you tell?" Remus cocked his head to the side, fighting to control the smile threatening to unleash itself upon his face.

"Oh. Well, in that case, carry on – just not so hard!"

* * *

**_I hope you liked it!_**

**_Oh and for MisheruMishell: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :) (And I hope it didn't disappoint you!)_**

**_M x_**


End file.
